My Blood Pleas for You
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: RyoxDee: A fanfiction using 'Hello' by Evanescence to express Dee's loneliness because of who Ryo is with.


**_Disclaimer:_ I own all seven of the -FAKE- manga series, but I did not draw them. Why can't I draw my own Ra-foresaken manga! I also do not own the song 'Hello' by Evanescence.**

**_Pairing:_ Ryo/Dee**

**_Warning:_ They're here, they ARE queer, get used to it! If you aren't the feel the wrath of the yaoi fairies!**

**_Genre:_ Dark and Angst**

* * *

**_My Blood Pleas For You: One-Shot_**

_Again rain clouds come to play. Again has noone told you he's not breathing?_

A long steal bladed knife lay out in front of him on the raining sunday night. His cool eyes never looked away as he thought about his options. It was suicide, or living a hell of a life knowing that the one he loved would never love him back. He would have to watch his Koi with his lover at work and on case. The thoughts rushed back and forth in his head angrily. When he had met his verdict he grabbed the knife and brought it to his wrists.

The door flew open and he stood there. He was going to either report the man or he was going to be killed right along with him. More furious thoughts ran through his head as his visitor stared hopelessly at him.

"Dee! No, please! I beg of you, don't do this!" Ryo's black eyes filled with sympathy as Dee brought the blade closer to his wrist. It hit him lightly, but it did not puncture his skin.

"I cannot see why not. My only reason for living is with the commissioner now and not with me." Dee pulled the knife as close as possible. "Feel of my skin." Dee put a cold hand to Ryo's face. "It is cold as ice, is it not?" Ryo nodded, "Once you left me, my heart became an empty black hole and I could not function without your guidance."

_Hello? I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to hello._

"Dee, I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I want to be with you..." Dee did not allow Ryo to finish his sentence.

"Look! I have seen the way you two look at each other and you are in love. Don't lie and tell me that you are not in love with Berkeley." Dee hollered at Ryo as the emotion in his eyes changed. It went from sympathy to pissed off.

"Well God damn! You sort have kissed J.J. in the halls at work!" Ryo yelled back as Dee gave him a glance of disbelief.

"What the fuck are you talking about? J.J is the one doing all of the kissing it is only the matter that he always chooses me to kiss!" Dee screamed back as he fell back into his chair. The sharpness hit his wrist, coming close to slitting the vein.

"If suicide is what you really want that do it. I have no reason to stop you anymore." Ryo gave him one final glance. "Do it and I shall finish myself along with you." He took his gun from its holster.

"Ryo, please. You have so much to live for. I have nothing." Dee spoke as Ryo knocked the knife out of Laytner's hand. Randy took Dee's hand into his and covered it.

_If I smile and don't believe soon. I know I wake from this dream. _

"I know I have hurt you, but I want to make you better." Ryo kissed Dee as tears fell from both sets of eyes. Dee's sobs filled Ryo's mouth as they kissed. Their tongues slid across one anothers, passing into each other's mouth, and crystal fell from both sets of eyes as they met once again. They split the kiss and gazed.

"Ryo, you never told me why you left me for Berkely. I want to know." Dee spoke as Ryo looked at him.

"There was just something about his eyes that attracted to," Ryo tried to explain, but screwed everything over as Dee brushed his hands on his face.

"You dolt, don't ever try to lie to me either. Leave that to me. I'm the one who lie's like a rug." Dee mussed the chestnut hair. "Look there is no way that you can end it with Berkeley. We've had many times together, but I can't go on the way that I am."

"Please Dee, you can't do this!" Ryo felt his tears fall again as Dee brought his knife to his throat to his neck this time. "NO DEE! Please don't!" He fell to his knees begging for his partner to not go and kill himself.

"As I have told you Ryo, I can't ever go on." Dee brought the knife as close as possible to his neck.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken. Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can't hide. Don't cry. _

"Dee, if you die," He picked his gun back up and pointed it to his heart. "The minute you slit your throat. You doing that may lead me to a shock that causes me to pull the trigger." Dee put the tip of the blade to his main artery, totally ignoring what Ryo was saying. He slowly drug it through the skin as crimson began to spill. The blacked haired man laughed as he felt dizzy. Tears mixed in with the blood as Ryo took his time in pulling the trigger.

"Ryo please, I told you I have nothing else to live for." Dee lay his head to the side in his own cooling pool of blood.

"I did and that was to get you back. Since you were going to die, I was going to do the same and I have." Ryo placed an arm over Dee's almost dead body. Their crimson was going to be the last time their bodies would be together physically.

_Suddenly I know I'm sleeping. Hello I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday._

_-Owari_


End file.
